Lights, Camera, Action
by DolfynRider
Summary: Parker plans a special birthday surprise for Sophie. Will she like it?


**Lights, Camera, Action**

**© 2009 – DolfynRider**

**TITLE: **Lights, Camera, Action

**FANDOM: **Leverage

**RATING: **M

**PAIRING: **Parker/Sophie

**SUMMARY: **Parker plans a special birthday surprise for Sophie. Will she like it?

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Leverage and never will.

"Sophie, I know we've only been doing this for a while but...do you trust me?" Parker asked, laying next to her and enjoying the post-sex glow.

"Of course, Parker," Sophie told her, giving her a quick kiss, then snuggling down, wrapping her body around the tiny blond.

Slowly the two drifted off to sleep.

*****

The next day, Sophie noticed Parker talking to Hardison a lot while they were at the office, if they could really call Nate's condo an office. Parker kept peeking over at Sophie, sure the woman had no idea what she was doing, and she didn't.

Sophie's mind was flashing to Parker, her Parker, rolling around in Hardison's bed. Not that she didn't want Nate, but there was just something odd tugging at her stomach. She knew Nate would eventually accept her and she was pretty sure Parker would finally agree to hook up with Hardison, but for now....now she just wanted fun and adventure.

She noticed Parker stuffing some cables into her purse but didn't think anything about it. Parker always had cables, though usually they were longer. What was she going to do? Repel off a cereal box? Sophie shook the thought from her mind as Nate came into the room to discuss their next job.

*****

That night, Parker took her hand and lead her into the bedroom. Sophie's hand went for the light switch, but Parker stopped her, "Nuh-uh, not tonight, I want to see you, I miss the times when we'd get together in the middle of the afternoon for a quickie at work, or in one of our cars, or....well...I want to see you, your face. There's nothing sexier than your face, and the sounds you make for me, when I hit the right spots."

Sophie's hands started to stray over Parker, but Parker batted her hands away, "No, this is your night, I want to be the one to please you, I don't want anything in return...right now," she said with a smirk.

She unbuttoned Sophie's blouse as slowly as possible. As it hit the floor, Sophie's hands reached to undo her bra, but Parker pushed them away again, "What did I say?" she asked her seductively, "Your night, this is my job." Parker put her hand behind Sophie and snapped her fingers. The strapless bra fell to the floor.

Parker's fingers came to rest on the button of Sophie's jeans, but before she did anything else, she turned Sophie slightly to the right. "What are you...?" Sophie started to ask. "Shh" was Parker's only response.

She unbuttoned them, unzipped them, and peeled them off of her. As Sophie stepped out of

them, Parker bowed her head between her legs, licking at the coarse lace on the black thong. Sophie sighed happily. Parker kept her hand between her legs for a moment, toying with her through the panties before finally pulling them down and letting Sophie step out of them, though still putting up a hand so as not to allow Sophie to put her legs completely together yet.

She tilted her head up to smile at Sophie before she buried her head between the brunette's legs. Sophie let out soft gasps each time Parker's tongue made the briefest of contact with her clit. Sophie's legs buckled slightly and Parker reached out a hand, pulling a chair close to where Sophie stood.

As the chair hit the back of her knees, Sophie fell into it thankful. She wasn't sure how much longer she could stand Parker's treatment and still remain upright. Parker stood, pushing Sophie's legs further apart on the armless chair, then she moved behind her.

As Sophie craned her neck to see what Parker was doing, Parker quickly moved to the other side, teeth sinking into Sophie's neck, biting her. Sophie flinched slightly, then relaxed as the pressure eased up. A moan escaped her lips as Parker's tongue replaced her teeth.

Parker moved off to the side of her now, reaching around the bars of the back of the chair, her hand dipped lower to where her head had been. As Parker's sucked a nipple into her mouth, her fingers pushed into Sophie.

The moaning was getting louder and it was turning Parker on, but she knew what she had to do. This was Sophie's night, not hers.

Parker moved her fingers faster, roughly pushing them in, then pulling them out long enough to catch Sophie's clit. Her other hand somehow managed to find Sophie's other nipple. She squeezed, pulled, then released repeatedly. Parker paused to look down. Sophie's thighs were glistening from her work. She wanted to dip her head down again, but resisted. She'd have her chance again later.

She bit a nipple, squeezed the other, and wiggled her fingers around deep in Sophie and the brunette couldn't hold it in any longer. The low moan built, turning into a scream, and when Sophie's body convulsed around Parker's fingers, she withdrew them quickly, "On the bed...now," she said roughly.

Sophie again tried to take Parker's clothes off, but Parker wouldn't let her.

Towards dawn, Sophie finally spent, Parker let her get some sleep, but she had work to do. She tip-toed over to the dresser and picked up the picture frame that held Nate's smiling face, "How'd you like that?" she asked it.

*****

The next day, the team gathered and the con went on as normal, Parker looked a bit out of it, as she'd stayed up all night long, though no one else knew it. She was in a bit of a fog, more so than usual. Sophie pulled her aside in the middle of things "Tonight, it's my turn," she purred into the blond's ear. All Parker could do was smile.

Back at headquarters, Hardison was playing around with the computer while Nate was downstairs buying Eliot a drink. Eliot had taken on six guys single-handedly, more security than they'd planned on, but he handled them pretty easily.

Parker grabbed the computer away from Hardison and ran around the room, "I want to learn! Eliot's been teaching me more about hitting, Sophie's been teaching me more about grifting and acting, now I want to learn how to hack!" she cried, still running away from Hardison, punching keys at random.

Three things happened at once. Parker gasped as she heard the noise, almost dropping Hardison's computer, Sophie gave her a rather nasty look, and Nate and Eliot stumbled through the door. Everyone turned to the computer wall. There was Sophie, Parker's head blocking one key area as Hardison finally managed to grab the computer back and quickly shut it off.

"PARKER!" Sophie yelled at her.

"Sophie!" Nate exclaimed loudly.

"Leave it on!!!" Eliot protested, he looked around the room adding a weak, "Please?"

Nate knew Sophie had been seeing Parker, that wasn't an issue, but it was a bit of a surprise for him to see the woman he loved in full-color and larger than life in the middle of his living room.

Sophie finally understood what the cords were for, "Parker, why didn't you warn me?"

Hardison looked at the women, "I wasn't watching it, I swear! I just helped her set things up, I promise!!" Sophie knew by the look on his face that he was actually telling the truth. Hardison was the only one with a computer, and if you're going to film something like that, well, he was the one any of them would have chosen to go to.

*****

Three days later, Sophie went to check her mail and found a small, flat, square envelope amid all the junk she usually got. Since they'd converted the entire floor into their own apartments and used Nate's as HQ, they didn't have to travel far and Sophie knew instantly this package was from someone on the team as there was no address label.

Upon opening the package, she saw the detailed work. Lots of small pictures of her, Parker, and a few of them together encircled the little disc she now held in her hands. She brought it in and popped it into her DVD player and waited for it to load.

Parker's voice _"There's nothing sexier than your face, and the sounds you make for me, when I hit the right spots."_ echoed in her apartment and she grabbed the remote to turn the sound down as quickly as she could. The building was sound, but not exactly soundproof. She watched for a moment before her face flushed. It was a bit embarrassing to watch yourself on screen in such a compromising position.

She fidgeted with the envelope, debating on whether to turn the DVD off, and two pieces of paper fell out. She hadn't noticed it before. She saw one was a small card and flipped it over. In Parker's hand-writing was a short message that read: "Happy Birthday Sophie! I know you don't want the others to know, but I couldn't let another one pass without saying something to you." Unfolding the second piece of paper, she could instantly hear Parker's voice in her head,_ "Any time you want to relive this night, give me a call."_ It was the same statement Parker had made the first morning after they'd gotten together.

Sophie smirked to herself and picked up her phone, going through her speed dial options, she found the one she wanted and pressed the button. "Hardison...can you come over, like, now? I need you to help me." she said, then hung up quickly._ "Oh, yes, it's _definitely_ your turn tonight Parker,"_ she thought, the wicked little smirk turning into an evil smile now.

**THE END**


End file.
